


Strippers or Not

by linasane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt asking for “Sabriel…like Gabe messing Sam dreams.”  I don't write Sabriel, so I turned it into Destiel, and this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strippers or Not

Castiel was flying, soaring through the air like Superman, totally free.  No apocalypse, no monsters, just Castiel and a vast expanse of bright blue sky.

And then, suddenly, he was falling.

He landed in what felt like a sea of pillows.  Once he dug his way out, he found himself standing in the corner of a dimly lit room.  As his eyes adjusted, he could see that the room was actually a set of curtained off alcoves with plushy sitting areas.   He wandered out of the one he had fallen into.  Only then did he register the noises.

Low moans and hushed words of encouragement seemed to come from every dark corner.  Cas’s eyes widened as he realized there were people having sex just on the other side of every curtain.  He rushed out of the room, trying to ignore the bodies moving together in the shadows.

He ended up in another room, this one better lit, decorated in deep shades of red and black.  The edges of the space were dark, making it seem larger than its true size.  Looking around, Castiel’s eyes landed on two lingerie-clad women dancing around a pole in the center of the room.  One was dressed all in red, the other all in white – a crude devil and angel, nowhere near as terrifying as the real things.  Beyond them, staring up with a wolfish grin was….Dean?

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, eyes flicking over to Castiel for a moment before focusing back on the dancing women.

Cas crossed the room quickly, moving to stand beside where Dean sat on a plushy sofa.

“What the hell are you doing in my dream?” he demanded.

Dean shrugged, “Haven’t seen you in a while, so I thought I’d pop in.”  He patted the seat next to him in invitation. “Come on, man.  Have a seat and enjoy the, uh, scenery.”

“No, thank you,” Castiel said, words clipped.  He couldn’t help but add on, “They’re not exactly suited to my tastes anyway.”

Realization dawned on Dean’s face.  “Oh, right,” he said, “How inconsiderate of me.”  He snapped his fingers and the women disappeared, replaced with two scantily clad men.  Dean cocked an eyebrow and patted the seat next to him again, before settling back in to enjoy the show.

Castiel finally accepted the offer, sitting down awkwardly.  “You don’t mind the…?” he said, gesturing to the dancing men.

“Dude, I’m an angel.  I spend half my time as a wavelength of celestial intent.  You really think gender means anything to me?”

Castiel hadn’t thought about that one, although it did raise an interesting point.  “Isn’t this kind of inappropriate for an angel, anyways?” he asked, fidgeting a bit in his seat.

“Eh, probably,” Dean answered, “Hey man, if this whole deal makes you uncomfortable, I can zap us somewhere else.”

“You’d do that?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said, “I came here to catch up with you.  And I’d rather have you, strippers or not.”

Castiel chuckled, ducking his head, “Okay, Dean.”

The strippers were gone as quickly as they had appeared, leaving Cas and Dean in an eerily silent club.

“So,” Dean said eventually, “Where to?”

* * *

They spent the evening in a gorgeous park created by Cas’s imagination, talking about anything and everything for hours on end.  Castiel forgot about the latest apocalyptic disaster, and Dean forgot about the chaos that was Heaven, as the two men (well one man, one angel) relaxed more than either of them had in months.  And when Castiel finally woke up, it was with a smile on his face.

Strippers or not, it was the best dream he had ever had.


End file.
